Jealous
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Section heading Warning there is one sided zadr, but if you don't like it, that's ok, It's just one sided zadr. Section heading Zim was amazing! He knew this because he was, he also knew that the dib should Be with him, not the inferior tak, he should be doing filthy Human things like hand-holding and kissing with him, not filthy tak. Zim knew that the amazing-ness that was him should do something about it, So he headed to the dib- human's house to DESTROY THE WERETCHED TAK!!!!!! As he was heading there, he thought about how he ended up with filthy love feelings for the dib thing. he wasnt quite sure HOW it had happened, but at some point, zim had been alone and he had been thinking about dib, only to realize his thoughts were getting... Weird, and he realized those sort of filthy things Had been happening all the time.... He was thinking to much, the amazing Zim had to focus on getting to dibs house and bringing DOOOM to tak. ~ Dib was at the house with hs girl fend tak on a date, it was great, he'd Never had a single friend before, much less a girlfriend Tak looked out the window " great the " amazing" zim is here" Dib decided to go and deal with the his archenemy. He headed outside, makeing Sure to pick up a weapon as he headed out This was jut great, zim had to go screw up his date with tak " idiot zim, why does he have to screw up EVERYTHING" He mumbled to himself suddenly, zim jumped on him, startling Him he raised his weapon, but zim destroyed his weapon with his. " ZIM! Can't your stupid schemes wait for ONE minute" " this is not a scheme! Love the amazing ness that is zim!" " is this some kind of joke?" Dib said angrily " you will love zim!" Dib glared at zim and tried to think of some way To gouge out sims eyes are something. " you must break up with tak, and tell her how much you love zimmmmm!!!!!" Dib kicked zim really hare in the squeedllyspotch, and zim screamed and crashed Into the ground, dib smiled and kicked him again " take that, alien scum!" He said happily Zim deserved it for playing such a sick joke on him " I HATE you, and I know you hate me, and I'm not falling for your stupid joke" " you lieeeeee!!!!!!" Zim screamed at him, dib rolled his eyes and began to Head inside his house if that dumb joke was all he was planning, he had better Things to do, like kiss tak or something. Then zim pointed his weapon at about the same spot were tak was, Dib screamed and ran at zim, whacking the weapon out of sims hand and kicking Him again and again " you jerk, leave tak alone!" At some point he got to tired to keep kicking zim. " tak must die! Her fithyness Got in the way of are love!" " we have no "love" so shut up!" Dib said angrily, Coming over to punch zim in his stupid face. But zim jumped to his feet and grabbed dib and pressed his mouth against him, and shoved his disgusting Alien tongue down his throat OH NO, zim wasn't joking... Dib screamed bloody murder and shoved his arm down his throat, hopeing to choke Him to death, at some point, gasping, zim crashed into the ground, then he started draggging himself towards his house, chanting. " tak must die" Over and over again. Dib ran inside the house. " tak, help me deal with zim" Tak nodded and said " I'd love to help you with that ( censored) " Then they both gathered a bunch of weapons and headed outside.